


How do you want me?

by Kuroenamel



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Burnsmithers - Freeform, Comfort, Fear, M/M, Mr. Burns - Freeform, Scary, Shock, Smithers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: Disoriented and terrified, Mr. Burns tries to cope with a shock while Smithers tries to help him.Unlike how the title would suggest, there is no smut in this, or even really fluff. This was an abstract idea that I got from the song, Desire by Meg Myers, specifically the remixed male version.The feeling I got from that song carried into this fic, so if it's a bit strange, that would be why . . . haha.





	How do you want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I don't expect very many people to appreciate this one, so no worries if it's not your cup of tea. I'll have more content coming soon that I know people WILL like, so stay tuned! :)

_What?_ Where am I?

Is this how I die?

I would leave quite the legacy --- C. Montgomery Burns, the billionaire who earned the heart of Springfield. Wait. _Which Springfield?_ Where am I?

"Sir."

Ah. I know that voice.

"Smithers," I don't know if I said it or thought it, but it's nice to recognize someone.

"Sir, you've gone into a shock. You'll be alright, just try to relax."

_How . . ._

"Smithers!" I cry, sitting up with a jolt.

"Sir, try not to move so quickly," Smithers says. A dull light enters my eyes. "Your pupils are very dilated."

"Smithers where am I?"

There's something in my body. Dread. It's making its way all _over_ my body. It's going to consume me.

It can't consume me.

"Your house, Sir. In Springfield. It is 11:34 at night. You've gone into a shock. Please try to relax, Monty."

"Which _Springfield?"_

Smithers looks me dead in the eyes. I could've sworn he'd said something, but his mouth never moved. I didn't hear anything.

_Do you . . ._

"I . . ." I try to gasp something out. Anything. I want Smithers to know what I'm feeling. That I'm . . .

"Smithers, I'm scared," I say. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I know he saw them. Please, see them.

"I know," Smithers says. "I know, Monty."

Gently, he picks me up, holding me closer to his chest. "It's going to be alright, Monty."

Slowly, the shock starts to wear off, my panic along with it, and I feel myself relax into my assistant's hold.

_Want me . . ?_


End file.
